30,000 Feet High
by Mad Over Mooney
Summary: Lily Evans is stuck on a plane, on her way to australia whens she gets a nasty suprise. HUMOUR!
1. Prolouge

30,000 Feet High

My mum seems to think that I need a break after "A_ll those stressful exams"_ I mean thanks for the thought, but its summer holidays and I haven't seen any of my muggle friends at all since last summer, a whole year ago! So now I'm stuck on a plane for 28 hours going to Australia. Can I hear a: **Boring! **I mean, I am enjoying getting to Australia, with the beach and tanning time and also hot Ozzie boys but a 28 hour trip is so long it just takes away from it.

I have brought many books with me because I must admit; I am a complete and utter bookworm. My personal favourites are the Jane Austin books, especially: Sense and Sensibility, Pride and Prejudice and Emma, I also brought Bram Stoker's 'Dracula' just in-case I get bored of romance (Though I doubt I _ever_ will)

Petunia isn't to happy about the whole holiday thing either, Being in an airplane locked up with me isn't exactly her cup of tea, thankfully though, we don't have to sit together, Dad and Tuna are in the seats in front of Me and Mum. I had always gotten on better with my Mum and Tuna doesn't respect her as much because she supports my being a witch, where as Dad isn't as happy about the whole magic thing. Personally I think they need to be a bit more open minded.

Being on an airplane is so surreal after having the thought in my mind that flying meant getting on a broom. And travelling means simply using a Port-key, Apparating or Flooing in my world, wait in shouldn't say that, the muggle world is my world as well. I truly don't want to feel happier in the wizard world but I do, I can't help it. Magic makes everything so much easier and fun and once you have seen it and used it you could never leave it behind. Im just not attached to the muggle world that way. So sitting here on an airplane twiddling my thumbs is just, well strange.

The lunch lady is just coming round, good I'm starving! Unlike most people I actually think airplane food is yum!

"Hello Lady's, would you Prefer the Pork or the fish?" asked the flight attendant in her formal 'I'm-being- polite-because-I-get-paid-for-it' voice, speaking to my mum.

"Fish for my daughter please and Pork for myself" It's kind of scary how well my mum knows me, I only eat pork if it has been roasted and has that awesome crackling stuff on top, I don't really eat much meat apart from chicken and fish.

So I get passed my food but decide before I eat that I need to go to the toilet. So I get up and walk down the aisle. I pass old people who are snoozing, adults who are reading or telling their kids to 'keep it down' and kids who have their face glued to the mini TVs screens playing play station games. I walk all they way through to the first class area's ones, as they have the best toilets. Their way bigger so that you're not cramped in.

Then I hear a voice, an all too familiar voice, one that I have tried to block out for 5 years but it has never ever worked. He is shouting. "My stomach hurts, why can't I just summon some food. These Muggle's never see anything anyway." Great way to stay inconspicuous.

Just as I thought, I walk a little further up and come face to face with the source of voice, standing on his chair looking for the lunch lady. When he sees me he looks down with a look of excitement on his face. "Lily bean!" He shouts, toppling off of his chair onto the ground.

"Black" I say.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Jane Austin's "Emma" which is the book Lily is reading. Though I am an avid reader of both!**

_Last Chapter_

_Just as I thought I walk a little further up and come face to face with the source of voice, standing on his chair looking for the lunch lady. When he sees me he looks down with a look of excitement on his face. "Lily bean!" He shouts, toppling off of his chair onto the ground. _

"_Black" I say……._

"Hey Evans" says another voice coming for the seat next to Black's. It was James Potter, Black's best friend and my sworn enemy, well he has taken a liking to asking me out every five seconds but _I_ hate him. His black hair was a messy as ever and his melted chocolate colour eyes, twinkling as he chuckles at his best friend's antics.

"Potter" I reply "What are you doing here?"

"Well you see Im sitting down waiting for the food trolley to come" said James, smirking at how worked up he was getting me.

"Potter, you know that wasn't what I meant" I say through gritted teeth, he better not be stalking me if he's stalking me I'll……

"Lily we are simply going on a holiday" said another voice, this time Remus Lupin. The smarter more calm of the group, yet he still could be immature when he wanted.

"You're not, you're not stalking me. Are you?" I said, a little bit worried. You never know what The Marauders will do next.

"No Evans we aren't, infact we had no idea you were on this flight until about 2 minutes ago, when you arrived." Said James.

I hadn't been paying attention to Black as I was busy questioning Remus and Potter. So I was caught off guard when he grabbed me tightly form behind and started exclaiming. "But we are glad your here! We missed you! We missed you! We missed you! Etc"

Remus just looked at me apologetically and whispered "Smile and say you missed him to"

So I did, his reply was "What about Prongsie and Remy?" Remus nodded vigorously.

"Um yeah I missed them too" I said. To my great relief he let go and smiled contently.

"Lily, you should come and accompany us up hear in the first class area, much more comfortable than economy" said James.

Oh no, I was stuck, I really didn't want to spends time with Potter and Black, they were the worst company one could ask for, but this is _First Class_ they are offering me. 5 star treatment, as if Im a celebrity. I don't know what to do and stupid Potter can see that he is smirking at me. Damn I hate it when he looks at me like that; I know he is thinking about how vulnerable I am.

"No" I say. Theirs no way I am giving in to that idiot, Black is grinning at me. He knows something I don't, oh-well.

"Well anyway, Im off to powder my nose" I say.

As I walk off I hear the confused voice of James say: "Huh?" I smirk to myself; gosh he is _such_ a dimwit.

Then Remus clarified "Nature calls"

Still James is too dense to understand so Sirius puts it bluntly. "She has to urinate, mate" then James and Sirius being the weird people they are exclaimed at the same time "HA! That rhymed 'Urinate, mate!'"

I shake my head and enter the lavatory. I did my business then pulled out my make-up bag. Im not usually one to smother that gunk on my face but on a long flight like this I never get any sleep which causes large bags under my eyes and cracked lips from the air-conditioning. So I apply light foundation and some lip-gloss. I also let out my hair so that it is more comfortable, my hair falls down to my waist in cascades of auburn curls so I usually put it up out of the way.

I leave the toilet and return to my seat where my food is still waiting for me. As we eat Mum inquires to why I took so long and I just told her their was a queue, knowing her If I told her their were people from my school onboard she would make me go and socialise and that was the last thing I wanted to do right now. Especially with The Marauders. I mean Remus is all right. We are study buddies, he helps me with transfiguration I help him with charms. We have always gotten on quite well. But the other two with their arrogance and womanizing and stupid pranks, it's just amazingly irritating, no not irritating, more… I don't know, absolutely; drive me out of my mind, infuriating. Potter is the worst, Black I can _almost_ handle; he is just to over the top. I guess he fits into the amazingly irritating section really. But Potter, oh Potter is a different story and he has the cheek to ask me out all the time.

Well now I have had that rant I am a little calmer, I have decided to continue reading my book 'Emma' she read: _ Some change of countenance was necessary for each gentleman as they walked into Mrs Weston's drawing-room; Mr Elton must compose his joyous looks, and Mr john knightly disperses his ill-humour._ Then I am interrupted from my reading by my mum shaking me lightly, I tends when I read that I kind of sink into the book and don't notice anything around, so when I look up and see Potter and Blacks smiling faces at me I recoil slightly. James chuckles lightly at this, and I don't know why, because it is NOT funny, looking up to see their faces is one of the scariest things I have ever done seeing as I like to keep a 20 metre distance from them at most times.

"Lily darling, these boys say they know you" says Mum. As soon as it's said I hear a shuffling sound and Petunias horse like face peers over the seat to take a look. Sirius and James being the (fake) polite people they are smile graciously to which she sneers back at, after all they are 'Abnormal Freaks' like me, as she calls me.

"No, never seen them in my life" I say, It was so funny to watch their reactions, Sirius looked offended that I would make him out to be a liar and he started huffing and puffing, I reminded myself to tell him later that there were no houses or pigs in sight. James just looked shocked that _I_ would lie. This is were Remus turned up and ruined my whole plan.

"Hey Lily, I was just wondering did you finish that charms essay?" and all my hopes and dreams of being rid of them for the rest of the flight were gone. Gosh, way to burst my bubble Remus.

My mum looks thoroughly confused; I should probably clear things up a little for her. "Okay so I _might_ have the displeasure of knowing them a little bit" I say, sending Remus a death glare. At this Remus sent a 'What?' look back, huh! For the smart one of the group he can be a little slow sometimes.

"Oh! Are they Hogwarts boys? Lovely to meet you, Im Lily's mother Alexia" TRAITOR! My mother is a traitor, she is NOT allowed to be polite to the Bane's of my existence it is just not loyal.

And Sirius, James and Remus being the annoyingly (fake) polite berks they are introduced themselves and made small talk. My mother even told them to call her "Lexi" she only does that to people she is friends with. She CANNOT be friends with them when Im not, it's not right! Wait a minute Mums trying to talk to me.

"Lily these kind boys have offered for you to go sit with them in first class, isn't that nice" she said

_No!_ I think. "Yes" I say. Speaking of traitors, my mouth is a traitor of my brain I think something but my mouth just says something completely different, like when Hagrid asked me if I wanted another rock cake……..but that's another story. So now Im forced up off of my chair and have to walk down and sit with The Marauders. Remus is apologising profusely and he didn't know that I had been denying knowing the other two twits.

When we sat down I decided that if I was going to spend the whole ride with them I might as well, talk to them. "Where are you heading then if you aren't stalking me?"

"China town, Evans" said James sarcastically "Gosh I thought you were a bit sharper than that, this flight goes directly to where?" Black chuckled I sent him a glare that if I do say so myself was quite terrifying, if I had been on the end of it I defiantly would have shut-up quickly. And so he did.

"Yeah I knew Australia, but were abouts?" I say.

"The good old Sunshine Coast!" exclaimed Sirius happily causing a few people to turn and sniff their snobby noses at him. To which he gave them the peace sign and grinned stupidly.

Remus must have seen the downfall on my face because he suddenly said 'That's were your heading, isn't it?"

"Yep" I say miserably "Unfortunately."

To change the subject, because I just know any second Potter will be asking for an address I asked where Peter was, Peter Pettigrew was the faithful distraction. He would make a commotion whilst the other three pulled a prank. He was short, chubby and had blue watery eyes. Rumour has it that the marauders don't like him very much. Not that I'm one to follow rumours of course I like to have my own opinions and stand up for what I believe in, which kind of makes me hated amongst the popular girls who all think the say way and that is: Boys, fashion ,bitchiness, boys. Unlike them I want to pursue a career and think for myself. But I don't care, I have my good group of close friends and with them Im happy.

"So were is Pettigrew then?" I ask.

"Oh he couldn't come, had other stuff to do, we think his mother is trying to keep him away from us, she says we are a bad influence." Said Sirius. I was kind of surprised at how open he was about it, if someone said I was a bad influence on somebody I would be slightly offended. But oh-well this was only Pettigrew, no big loss.

It had started to get dark so I decided that I should head back, a perfect excuse to get away. Dinner was starting to be served anyway so Mum would want me back. So I said my goodbyes and eagerly walked away from the disaster of they called themselves.

When I got back Mum had already received my food so we started tucking in. pesto chicken is soooo good, mum left all hers, she hate airplane food, weird person!

Wow, the city lights are beautiful to look at from all the way up here, just like stargazing but looking down. I've have always like star gazing. When I was little and didn't know about being a witch I wanted to be an astronomer it is fascinating, but know Im in the magical world I want to be an auror, kill that evil Voldemort and his death eater followers. That's right, Im not afraid to say his name, Voldemort, Voldemort, mouldy wart! It's just a name nothing to be scared of. I read somewhere once that fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself, isn't that so true! Stupid really.

Well anyway, my book calls, I just have to find out what happens at Mrs Weston's dinner party!

**A/n: Thank you so so so much for reading this, I love you all! I would like to thank my first reviewer ****Myrtle the Tyrtle****. To everyone else reading this please review it means so much to me and gives me inspiration to write! Hope you enjoyed that chapter as much as I did when I was writing it!**

**Mad Over Mooney xoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter Two

This is so very very very important read this before you read the story! Please everyone, review after you read each chapter! It gives me so much inspiration to right the next one. i would LOVE it if people gave me some ideas for funny things for the marauders to get up to, I have a basic plotline but need more to fill in on the way! So that would be greatly appreciated! Thank you to my two reviewers: Myrtle the Tyrtle and Anna A Potter you are wonderful!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter Universe, though I wish I did!**

* * *

"Lily honey" I hear a voice saying, "You are getting saliva all over your book"

At this comment my head snaps up, what about my book you say? Well that's what I wanted to say, but as I had just woken up my body wasn't functioning properly so I said "Huh?" instead. How intelligible of me.

"You were drooling on your book" mum repeated.

Oh, I must have fallen asleep; I wonder how long I've been out. I'll check. I look down at my wrist but see a bare arm. I laugh at myself for being so ridiculous, assuming that I had looked at the wrong arm. But when I look at the other one I see merely flesh too. Now that my friend, is mind boggling as I am sure I had a watch on when I boarded the plane.

"Mum do you know where my watch is?" I ask hoping she will say, 'yes dear I took the liberty of removing it from your arm as it was preventing blood flow' or something similar, but she said "No" just plain out no. well I cant think of any other place it could be, watches don't just walk off on their own do they? Well not without the assistance of magic, but ….. Potter. Argh! He knew that I wouldn't dare do magic to 'accio' it back so I would have to come looking for it.

I stood up from my chair and went to walk off to give Potter and Black a piece of my mind, but accidentally forgot to tell mum where I was going. "Lily, get back here." Came her yell, which incidentally woke up all the people around us, so she got a few glares and was apologising and explaining her situation to everyone around when I got back to her from down the aisle.

"Where do you think your going?" she whispered angrily, obviously very embarrassed.

"Sorry I just remembered I left my watch with the boys, I was just going to get it back." I said. Potter owes me one for covering up for him.

"At this time of night, they will probably be asleep!" said mum.

Now that piece of information wasn't expected, its still night time? Didn't I fall asleep, usually when you fall asleep at night you wake up and its morning and a whole 11 hours have passed. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

Mum looks slightly perplexed then says "Only about 10 minutes" like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, um well can I go anyway, the boys will still be up. I know they will" its true, The Marauders hardly ever go to bed before 12pm or 1am even on school nights, then they wake up really early, I don't know how they do it, they must get only 5 or 4 hours sleep. And it's not like they are even studying until the early hours of the morning, they are either, planning to cause havoc, chatting up girls, causing havoc or talking! What a waste of their time.

"Well if you must" she replied.

So I strut down the hall getting ready to us my best 'Your-in-trouble-and-Im-in-charge' voice. When I bump into something actually more like, someone. I look up to see a very spiffing lad if I do say so myself. He had brown shaggy hair and piercing blue eyes. He was quite tanned and very toned in the chest, which is what I just walked into.

"Oh sorry" I say in a pathetically pathetic voice. _Come on lily were is your confidence? _

Well anyway I kind of walked the rest of the way to the boys in a daze, I must have looked a bit weird because when I got there all the boys were giving me strange looks, and Black said cockily "astonished by my grand looks Evans, its about time you noticed" well that comment broke me out of my stupor and I gave him a good lecture about not everyone thinks the world revolves around him and that he should get over himself.

Potter looked a bit stunned that it was his friend receiving the scolding, because that was exactly what I usually say to him, maybe Im a little harsh sometimes…….Nah! Anyway no pain no gain, not that Im ever going to give in to Potter. "Um Evans? Im over here" said Potter stupidly. So I gave him his turn.

"And YOU!" I say rounding on him "What right did you have to steal my watch, you _knew_ I would have tom come back for it, you took it on purpose, and what were you thinking doing magic on a plane full of muggles. Hey?" Potter actually looked satisfied that I had yelled at him to, he did not look even in the slightest bit remorseful, brainless foolish twit.

And as Im having a go at the others I might as-well yell at Lupin to. "And what were you thinking, letting him do magic, you're meant to be the responsible one! You're a prefect for god's sake!" At least I got a reaction out of him, I knew I would. He is currently sitting with an immensely guilty expression on his face.

"Prongs give Lily her watch back" he said with a tint of ashamedness _(I don't even know if that's a word) _in his voice.

"Not until she agrees to go out with me" he said beaming, apparently tremendously proud he had come up with such a good (Cough Pathetic Cough) scheme.

Oh for goodness sake, not this AGAIN, This happens all the time. He takes something of mine, or has doing something I don't want him to; he always tries to blackmail me into dating him! It gets immensely bothersome. Hmm maybe I should tease him.

"Okay James" I say in what I hope to be a seductive tone. Potters and the others faces are stunned, they were not if there lives depended on it betting on that to happen. Once the shock had worn off James face made an abnormally happy grin. And he beckoned me over to sit on his lap. I inwardly was disgusted but had to put on a blissful look on my face. And then reached for my watch. He pulled it just out of my reach and told me we should spend some time together maybe watch a movie, personally I wanted my watch back then to go and wash myself In the toilet get all those horrible 'Potter germs' of me. (Cooties!!! Lol!) But I had to stay strong and fake it all the way, other wise I would never get my watch back.

"Okay what do you want to do, Jamie?" I say in a sickly sweet voice that all his fan club groupies usually talk to him like. James leans down to kiss me, oh no brother, I am NOT kissing him, I would have to sandpaper my lips of if I did. And that would hurt! So I move my head swiftly and say all 'Freckle Faced Cutie-Pie' **A/N (Thanks to my Friend for that)** like "I don't want to take it to fast Jamie!"

He looks downtrodden, but heck I don't care, I just save my lips! To change the subject I turn on the little TV screen and inserted a movie. He sighed but encircled his arms around my waist tightly. And began to watch the movie. I wasn't paying any attention to the film being shown all I could think about was ways to get my watch and get out of my enemy's arms.

Then I get a brainwave! _A really good one too! I like it, simple easy to remember._ (Borrowed that from POTC) All I have to do is excuse myself saying that my mother just paged my to tell me to come back to my seat, being the oblivious wizards they are they wont know anything about not being able to use pagers on airplanes. I leave and once im half way down the walkway shall call back to James and say that it was all a trick! Easy as pie!

So I pretend I felt my pager go off, and my plan begins. "Oh Im sorry Jamie, my mother just paged me to say I have to go back, ill see you soon." I make kissy lips and he hands me back my watch! Halleluiah I am so clever!

"Okay, ill see you later, yeah?" he calls as I walk away. I am pretty sure Im out of grabbing distance so I decide to turn around and explain the hole, hoax thing. Well that is until when I turn around I come face to face with him. He followed me down the hall for Pies sake!

So I have to reply feebly "yeah later" way later, I add in my head. I saunter off down the passageway and he watches me all the while. If I wasn't surrounded by people snoozing currently I would have called out there but I don't really want a repeat of earlier so I pathetically batt my eyelashes and stride on down to my seat. But I don't find mum waiting for my, I find Petunia. I god don't you think I've had enough for one evening?

"Before you complain, I did not choose to be here either, I would rather sit next to a giant squid than sit next to you." I laugh at the irony, that is pretty much what I say to potter when he asks me out, but I usually am referring to the one that takes home in the Hogwarts school lake. "Why are you laughing" she snapped flaying her head round widly looking for the source, I think she thought I had played a prank on her. Even though she knows I cant do magic at home….Yet!

"Nothing" I say "why are you here then?"

"Because mum and dad are having some time to talk, I only agreed because I thought you would be off with your weirdo friends for a long time more." I almost felt like standing up for them, but then realised this was potter and he was weird so I merely said: "Their not friends, I just happen to know them"

"Then why were you up there with them then?" she huffed, hmm she seems to be following Sirius's example, yet I remind her as well there are not houses in sight.

"Because they stole my watch and I had to get it back, not that it's any of your business."

Tuna's eyes lit up. "What so they bully you?" she asked, she seems to have grown a little respect for them since her last comment.

I roll my eyes at her, "No Tuna, they don't pick on me, Potter is trying to get me to date him."

She grew angry and Im not sure whether it was the pet name I called her or whether Im getting more attention from boys she is. Not that I want it, I would hand potter over to her any day. But it's not my fault she was born with a face like a horse. But the point is she let out an infuriated sigh then busied herself with making sure her nails look perfect. I guess that's all she can do to fix her appearance, because when she puts on make-up she looks like a man in drag!

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Now it is time to review. Just press that cute little button on the left and leave your thoughts! Remember ideas are welcome!**

**P.s: Whoever can tell me a song off the Greenday album Nimrod first gets a character named after them.**

**Mad Over Mooney xoxo**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter Universe, though I wish I did!

* * *

**

Okay it has been about 10 minutes according to my watch and I cannot stand it any longer, we are just sitting here and her every now and then sneering at me. I hope mum comes back soon. This is highly doubtful really, as she has probably fallen asleep. I check over the top of the chair, yep she's asleep, snoring and all! Well as she is asleep and unable to stop me I get up and walk away, not actually sure where I am going yet, just a walk anywhere but were the marauders are.

But of course my luck runs short and who else do I bump into but Remus Lupin. No he is the nice one so maybe he will let me get away. "Hey Lily" he says hmmm, nothing suspicious yet so I decide to be polite a reply.

"Hi Remus" I say

He then gets this really serious** A/N (you know its funny I forgot how to spell that just then because I am so used to writing Sirius)** look on his face that meant that I was going to get a scolding, I knew that face all to well as it is usual on my face whenever I see the marauders. "Lily, I think you should come and explain to James now that you were just playing a joke on him earlier because he is exceedingly happy and not only annoying my and Sirius but when you tell him its going to hurt him so you need to get it over with sooner" he said with pure concern for his friend, god he really is a nice person.

"Okay, lead the way" I say, feeling a little bit guilty, but hey I needed my watch back!

On the way there he kept up conversation saying that by chance they had met in first class the owner of the hotel they would be staying at. When we arrived I saw that the owner obviously hadn't returned to his seat yet as there was an extremely short, elderly man, who was on the pudgy side, slightly resembling Professor Slughorn their potions teacher, he even had the receding hair line.

When James saw me he perked up visibly, "Lilikins how are you? I missed you so much" he exclaimed!

The Hotel owner said immediately "Lilikins, oh what a lovely name!" to which I nearly laughed but then decided it wouldn't be very polite.

"Oh um Lily is my real name, its just James here well it's a nickname" I finished lamely, "but it's very nice to meet you Mr…"

"Oh, my names Mr Tyrtle, but you guys can call me by my fist name, Myrtle" he said flashing his pearly whites, which weren't so pearly or White.

Remus gave me a meaningful look and I knew I should talk to James right away. So I excused myself and apologised for being rude, promising myrtle to come back and talk about his hotel. But the hard part was finding somewhere to talk to James privately, so no one will see or hear him yelling or whatever his reaction will be. The toilets was a big no, no, that just seemed wrong, but were else could we go?

Well I eventually found an empty area in the back of the aircraft, where no one likes to sit. James was looking pleased, I guess he thought we were coming back here to make-out, NOT LIKELY. Even if I a feeling slightly sorry for him. Well I might as well get this over and don with then. "James, I have something to tell you"

His face just fell, I think he realised he wont be getting the treatment he wanted. "I, well, about before" I start "Im sorry if you this hurts you, I didn't mean for that to happen, I really just wanted my watch back and, well Im was being evil I guess…." I then feel a pair of strong arms on mine.

James looks me dead in the eye. "Lil', your rambling" Well you be too if you were doing this hey Potter!

"Oh right, ok" I say blocking out my frustration, after all I may be sorry for him, but I still hate him. " well there is no easy way to say it really, I was just pretending to like you to get my watch back" then I had a brain wave, the more I was mean, the more he would hate me and I would never be bothered by the boy again. So I didn't even explain, I just walked back to the others, rather rudely if I do say so myself!

I sat down next to Myrtle and asked him what hotel he owned. He smiles at me and says "The Magic Pony, it really is a wonderful hotel!" what did he just say what I think he said? He owns "The Magic Pony" as in the hotel me and my family are going to be staying at, as in the hotel Remus had said the marauders would be staying at. Oh, curse my luck. Hmm I might make sure this is true maybe I will get lucky and I heard Remus wrong maybe he said this was the owner of a hotel that he isn't staying at.

"Um, Remus did you say…"

"Yes lily that's were me and the marauders are staying and by the look of misery on your face I would say you and your family are to right?" he interrupted.

But before I could reply Black blurted out something, "The marauders and _I _Remus,the marauders and _I_!_"_ since when has Black been one to speak properly?

"Yes that is where I and my family are staying"

"Oh really? Said myrtle, you would probably just the same age as my granddaughter, I will just go get her for you, you will get on splendidly!" and with that he shuffled off to find his relative.

James eventually returned and was acting just as normal, stupidly. He had a girl hanging off his arm. She was tall blonde with blue eyes and was wearing an extremely short skirt. I really have no idea where he finds these girls, especially when he is on an airplane.

After about two minutes I figured she is just another bimbo like all the others, batting her eyelashes and giggling at things that aren't funny. I guess this is his payback. But I can tell you, it isn't hurting, the only thing that is running through my mind is humour, Im inwardly laughing at James poor choice of girls.

Remus looked at me sceptically, as if blaming me for his choice, like I had set him up with the girl! Hah! I would pick someone with at least half a brain, but I guess it's only for potter so he only deserves this kind of person. Remus was about to comment when myrtle returned with a girl with long curly black hair with piercing blue eyes that am sure I had seen before. She gives everyone a faint smile and then lets myrtle introduce her. "This is my granddaughter sunny, she does have a twin brother but he seems to have run off somewhere, why don't I go find him whilst you get acquainted." So he waddled away leaving sunny looking a bit apprehensive.

Black, being the undeniably social person he is got the conversation going. On an all round known subject, music. I thought this a bit radical of him; I thought he only cared about his looks and girls. Shows you how wrong and judgmental I can be.

"Well I like the Beatles" said Sunny, looking like she was glad they had brought up the subject.

"Hmmm, yeah some of theirs is good" I say.

"I prefer punk and metal myself, like The Ramones" says Potter. SHOCK HORROR, James Potter knows about muggle bands. This formed quite a long conversation/argument about who had the best music taste; all of us had different views. James bimbo had walked off bored ages ago.

"What type of music do you listen to Remus" I asked curiously, I've never been really sure what type he would go for.

"Um, well, rock music is pretty good" he says. Ha! I just had a hilarious mental picture of Remus in his school uniform jumping around like a lunatic in the mosh pit. It's weird really to see Remus in free dress, Im used to seeing him in a shirt and tie. Now he is sitting before me in baggy jeans and a tight black t-shirt, he looks quite attractive actually. With his hair slightly ruffled from the static of the seat and his eyes all droopy from being deprived of sleep. Sunny seems to have noticed him to as she is surreptitiously checking him out.

I can see myrtle walking down the aisle, every now and then turning his head, presumably talking to someone walking behind him. When they reach us I get a first glimpse of Sunny's twin brother, it is the boy I collided with earlier. Oh Chicken Pie, The embarrassment. He seems to remember me too, as he is giving me a smile of recognition. Then he says, "Hmm, the girl who went bump we meet again! How are you?"

I flush as red as my hair before answering "yeah I'm good, I'm Lily by the way"

"Hey Lily, Im, Michael, but call me mike" Then Potter had the cheek to clear his throat as if we were doing something wrong, what a hypocrite. But mike was nice and introduced himself to everybody else anyway.

It turns out me and sunny have quite a lot in common and we are getting pretty close, at least I have a sane person to turn to on this flight finally, being surrounded by the marauders is pretty suffocating! Yes Remus and Sunny seem to be getting on quite well. They are talking about her school she goes to, and he is telling her all about Hogwarts. She must be a witch then I didn't even know the hotel we were going to was magical, petunia wont be very happy! Hmmm, I think I have some match making to do, Remus and Sunny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES……. Oh I better respond to people who are talking to me instead of singing in my head!

* * *

**A/N: Thank you so so so so so much everyone who has read this; please now go down to the bottom and review! If you do ill give you a cookie! Well actually I won't but hey you could pretend I did! Sorry this chapter wasn't very long! I WILL make the next one longer!**

**Ok so I have written: Sunsun18 and Myrtle the Tyrtle into the story because I wanted two new characters anyhow! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers" Myrtle the Tyrtle, Sunsun18, candio08, Anna A Potter. They are all awesome!**

**Thanks again!**

**Mad Over Mooney xoxo**

**P.S: if you have nothing else to do why don't you go check out my other main story: Stepping Stones. It is also a James Lily fic; it gets better as it gets further in!**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter Universe, though I wish I did! (Sorry, my disclaimers are never very original)

* * *

**

_Last chapter:_

_It turns out me and sunny have quite a lot in common and we are getting pretty close, at least I have a sane person to turn to on this flight finally, being surrounded by the marauders is pretty suffocating! Yes Remus and Sunny seem to be getting on quite well. They are talking about her school she goes to, and he is telling her all about Hogwarts. She must be a witch then I didn't even know the hotel we were going to was magical, petunia wont be very happy! Hmmm, I think I have some match making to do, Remus and Sunny sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES……. Oh I better respond to people who are talking to me instead of singing in my head!

* * *

_

"Pardon" I say.

"I said, How much room do you think there is at Hogwarts for new students coming in at higher grades?" asked Remus. Sunny had obviously been impressed at the standard of Hogwarts and was considering transferring. That would be cool, another friend! Im sure Allie would like her.

"Umm, plenty if you were talking about the girls, we have about a ratio of 1:2 girls to boys." It was true; the boys need two seventh year dormitory's the girl's only need one.

"Lily bean! Stop being so technical, it's hurting my brain!" exclaimed Black. Everyone laughed at his completely perplexed expression. So I decided to explain it a bit better so he would understand. I was just about to open my mouth when somebody beat me to it.

"Padfoot, it means, that there are double the boys than there are girls." it was Potter, I had no idea he even knew what ratio was, after all I classified him as dense as black anyway, it was like they shared a brain. No one else looked surprised they just carried on the conversation like nothing had happened. Well Im guessing that was just because they don't want to be rude, yeah that's it. So I should just do the same as them after all Im not a discourteous person, just usually towards potter and black. Maybe I should try being a bit nicer.

Well that lasted about ten seconds, I was being all polite, and I could tell it was noticeable because Remus kept on giving me weird glances. Black Obviously took it as a sign that I was hitting on him, bloody idiot and started flirting with me. So I smacked him one, Potter must have found this funny because he was trying so hard (but failing) to hide a grin, he is still angry with me for tricking him. He is actually giving me the cold shoulder.

It's about 10.30, so I guess we have been on the airplane since lunchtime, so that's about what, ten and a half hours. Seventeen and a half more to go! This flight is taking forever! It isn't _that_ bad though because I have Sunny and Mike to talk to as well now, so they are a _bit_ saner than the marauders, though Sunny isn't that much! Mike is a sweet heart, very gentlemen like and cute. I think I may be developing a slight crush on him. But I must forget that for now as I need a plan to get Remus and Sunny together.

Im getting slightly drowsy, I might go check if Tuna has swapped back with mum yet, then maybe I might take a nap. Gosh I sound like an old grandma when I say that, hmm I shall go for a slumber. No that sounds just way too weird. How about the usual go to sleep, hmmm I guess that's alright. Anyway I shall say goodbye.

"Guys I going to go, Im getting tired" I say mainly to Sunny, Remus and Mike as Im not talking to the other two idiots. "See-ya later"

They all mumble goodbyes and I walk off, back to my seat. When I get back petunia is still there instead of mum. "Where have you been" she snaps "You cant just up and leave whenever you want" of course I completely ignore her being the wonderful sister I am. I sit down and face the other way, staring out the window desperately trying to fall asleep, I never can sleep on airplanes they just aren't comfy. Especially as I usually have a double bed all to myself. Maybe I should try closing my eyes, because that's what people usually do when they sleep. And Im right as soon as my eyes close I feel the drowsiness over taking me and….

The light, it kills, it's burning my eyes! Im never going to see again. Im blind, Im blind! Wait, light? If theirs light that means its morning. Yes! I attempt to do a victory dance but end up smacking mum in the head. Wait mum? Yes! Mums back, Wahoo. I do another victory dance but hit her it the head again. Oopsy-daisy.

"What are you trying to do? kill me?' she groans "I know I left you with petunia and you girls don't get along but, murder? Im your mother!"

"Sorry mum, I wasn't trying to murder you, I was just happy you were back and it was morning"

"What? So you hit me?"

"Um, well I was actually doing a victory dance, but it turned out wrong" I say, blushing, curse my red hair and pale skin!

"Well, maybe you could just calm down a bit next time, hey? Even though, I am happy to see you too." She says, very nicely for someone who has just been hit over the head twice for no real reason.

"Yes mum" I say.

The breakfast trolley has just come by and asked me what I want. Im not going to have anything. for two reasons. I don't normally eat breakfast anyway; I just don't get hungry until lunchtime. And also on airplanes they always give you those silly continental breakfasts that are disgusting! That is the only airplane food I don't like.

I will use this time whilst everyone is eating to think up my plan for Sunny and Remus. Then when people have finished I will go see the marauders and hopefully Sunny and Mike will be there too, if not then I will go find them. I know it's bizarre I am freely willing to go see the marauders, but it's not that Im talking to Black And Potter, only Remus, Sunny and Mike. So really it doesn't count.

So, anyway back to my plan. I don't think I can really start anything whilst we are cooped up on this airplane but when we get to Australia then maybe I can make some real matchmaking. For now I will just have to work with what I have. Remus: Gentle yet outgoing, sarcastic yet unquestionably friendly, bright yet can be immature. Now I come to think of it, Remus Lupin contradicts everything he is. Then there is sunny, I don't know her that well really, because I have only known her for a few hours but I can tell a few things, she is: Outgoing, witty, sociable and open-minded. I think they are perfect! But how to get them together?

Five minutes and all I have come up with is, lock them in a room and don't let them out until they are dating. Im starting to sound like Black and Potter. I need to get off this airplane before I start completely thinking like them! My poor head, it wouldn't be able to handle it.

Well ok, sensible ideas please brain. Okay a plausible scheme is forming. It is at my expense though. I somehow get Remus to stand u from his chair and leave for a while, I will quickly sit down in his seat that means I will be sitting with Potter (yuck) Black will be sitting with Mike, and that will leave Sunny and Remus to sit together. Then we just all exclude Remus and Sunny, so all they have is each other to talk too. Perfect plan!

Okay well mum seems to have finished her breakfast so the marauders should have already. Im going to go see them now put my plan into action. Just a simple:

"Mum, Im just going to go see my friends. See you later"

"Yeah, ok sweetie"

And Im off down the aisle as fast as I can go. But when I get their Im shocked to find that they are all fast asleep. What happened to, Im not sure The Marauders even sleep at all, you say? I have _No _idea. But I have just learnt some very blackmail worthy knowledge. Black snores, imagine what al his fan club girls would think if they knew black snored. Actually being the obsessed people they are, they would probably say 'his snores sound as delightful as music' then giggle profusely like the stupid bimbos they are!

Hey, I just thought. This isn't a disaster at all, this is good. If Remus is asleep I can put something on his face like a mark or something and then when I tell him he would rush away to the toilet before Sunny saw him in such a state!

Mwahahaha. I pull out my eyeliner from my bag and draw a line on hid face and smudge it in a bit, brilliant it looks just like dirt. Now just to wake him up!

"BREAKFAST" I bellow, causing a lot of people to stare my way incredulously. It also caused the marauders to wake up.

"I was just resting my eyes" mumbled Potter

"Yes Padfoot" said Remus

"Wahoo breakfast" cried Black and began searching around for the food.

"Black, there isn't any food, you missed breakfast" I reply, then turn to Remus to tell him he has something on his face. I open my mouth and speak the words but am drowned out by Black wailing "What, no breakfast, ill starve!!!!! You can't do this to me!" then he started sobbing.

Whilst he was preoccupied sobbing, I tried to talk to Remus again, this time he heard me.

"What, dirt on my face? Has anyone seen it?" he said quickly before running off to the toilet to check. I swiftly sat down in his place causing Potter to look at me happily, then realise he was still meant to be angry with me and glare. But it was too late; he had already faltered his façade. Sunny, and Mike arrived and I quickly ushered mike into the seat next to the still weeping Black and asked him to console him.

I turned in my seat to mutter a quick hello to sunny before I saw Remus heading back to his seat, looking happy with himself for removing all the dirt (cough eyeliner cough) but when he saw me in his chair he looked a bit bamboozled. I decided to clear things up for him.

"Im talking to James" I say forcing myself not to say Potter. "So you will just have to sit next to Sunny. Don't worry I wont be long" okay so I lied a little bit. Im was going to stay as long as I could. I might as well get started talking to Potter, see if I can, be a bit friendlier to him. I might just shock myself and find out he is a nice person to hang out with…..NOT!

* * *

**A/N Lily just doesn't know what she is talking about! Lol! Thank you for reading; I hope this update was to your liking.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed: ****Moonlight Honeysuckle****Midnight Filly****Grey Mustang****Fergalicious****candio08****. you All rock!**

**Any ideas you have can you please put in your reviews, and please remember to review. It is sooo important, it gives me inspiration. Plus tell me how many more chapters you think there should be until they are off the plane.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter Universe, though I wish I did! (Sorry, my disclaimers are never very original)**

_Last chapter:_

"_Im talking to James" I say forcing myself not to say Potter. "So you will just have to sit next to Sunny. Don't worry I wont be long" okay so I lied a little bit. Im was going to stay as long as I could. I might as well get started talking to Potter, see if I can, be a bit friendlier to him. I might just shock myself and find out he is a nice person to hang out with…..NOT!

* * *

_

So I apologised to Potter again, properly this time. I just can't be that mean to someone who hasn't really done anything to me. Ok so he has played a few pranks and asks me out constantly but its nothing compared to what Petunia does or Voldemort. Oh my gosh, Im sitting here comparing my sister to Lord Voldemort dark wizard of all ages, muggle-born killer and destruction creator. I must have something wrong in my head! But I guess in a way its ok; they have both had a large impression on my life and made it hard for me to fit into the world.

Potter (as I already knew) was finding it extremely hard to hate me. So when I apologised he gave me a lopsided grin and started talking to me again. He said he wanted to know me and started quizzing me with 'get to know' you questions.

It started out with standard questions like 'Favourite food?' and 'Favourite colour?' but next he stated asking peculiar ones like 'What sauce do you enjoy on your hotdog?' 'Preferred colour highlighter?' What was especially bizarre was he had gotten out a note pad and was in full swing, Jotting it all down.

I decided I would answer them for the sake of conversation, but he soon ran out so we sat in a very awkward silence. I tried all my silence fillers I could think of but none worked. When I had used my final one by saying "Sorry did you say something?" and he just said no. I gave up and started listening to other peoples conversations.

Sunny and Remus were chatting animatedly about Quidditch, it seems she is a star chaser on her school team and Remus being keeper had a lot to talk about. Hmm very romantic I thought, love through Quidditch.

Mike had finally managed to calm Black down with the thought that snack time would be soon and they would be handing out peanuts. So ever since Black has been gibbering on about the brilliance of a miniature bag of peanuts. He then started asking questions to (I swear him and James think the same way) 'what if someone was allergic to them', going through all his weird and wonderful ways as how to they could eat one, without meaning to. Actually missing out the main factor which is the smell going through the air-conditioning.

And when the snack finally did come around it turned out that they were crackers not peanuts. Black yet again started sobbing about how he had been looking forward to them ever since 10 minutes ago! I swear he has a 'Man period' or something, he is so damn emotional. I shouldn't say that though because I get annoyed that every time a girl gets angry or sad Men just assume you have your period, we can just be emotional for different reasons too you know, maybe our dog died or we failed all our exams! Did they ever think of that? Huh? Huh?

Anyway so the point is, well Im not sure what my point was. That blacks a retard? Yeah that sounds fine to me. Now moving on, I need something to pass the time quicker, im in first class and I can't think of anything to do! Well maybe that's because I don't know what they have here compared to economy. Maybe I should ask someone. I turn beside, Potter has gotten out his life jacket and is attempting to put it on whilst it is blown up, ok I'll ask Black…..

"Black what are you doing?"

He looks at me with a look of utter delight on his face. "Look at this Lily-bean! You press this button really really fast and it keeps on making noises over there" he says pointing towards the flight attendant area. Oh no!

"Black stop that right now, or else…." Oh no someone's coming over, they are trying to conceal an expression of annoyance with a massive fake smile, but that just made them give the impression of being a maniac. Black hasn't noticed and is still pressing the button. I sink as far as I can into my chair so I'm not mistaken to be acquainted with the lunatic sitting in front of me (Still pressing the button)

"Excuse me young sir, but is there something you wanted?" the flight attendant asked. Her eye twitching considerably.

"No" said Sirius, evidently still not noticing what he was doing was wrong.

I decided to save him from an evil wrath and whispered through the chair to stop pressing the button because it calls the flight attendant over. I hear a large sigh of understanding and then he apologises to the flight attendant in a sweet talker's voice. The flight attendant went away muttering about unsupervised teenagers. That's when my brain sparked. The marauders were unaccompanied. Where were their parents? I decided to ask Potter.

Oh, he is still trying to put on the inflated life jacket. Ill just stop him. "Potter, you only need that when your life is in danger deflate it and put it back please, I need to ask you something" he had quite A lot of trouble deflating it but eventually had it under his seat again. I now have his full attention.

"Potter, where are your parents?" I ask.

"At home, I suppose, why?"

"Who is looking after you?"

"Remus, and Sirius, we are looking after each other" '

"What so you have no parent supervision at all?"

"Nope none, we don't need any, Remus and I are of age and Sirius is next week" oh I never thought of that. The marauders are all older than me. But before I could say anything else I heard a shrill voice calling my name, Petunias voice.

I stand up rapidly and walk over to her, everyone is staring. "Yes Tuna" I say, she completely ignores the pet name and glares at me icily.

"Mum wants you back now freak, as it's almost lunchtime, you will have to see your abnormal friends back at your freak school" the boys had obviously over heard as the stood up with threatening looks in there eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, she is your sister have some respect" roared Potter, I don't think he was upset she had insulted him but because what she had said to me, which is really nice.

Sirius approached her and said in a taunting voice "You know in our world Muggles like you are the ones who are freaks, so you can back off before I hex you" Petunia looked terrified.

She still managed to mumble out a reply though, "you can't do magic out of school" she quivered.

"Oh sorry, his mistake, James and I, will hex you into oblivion, as we are of age, we _can_ do magic" said Remus, now this was the biggest surprise of all. Remus would never threaten anyone with hexes, let alone a muggle. That was a really nice thing to do for me; it shows that I mean something to him. All of them actually. Maybe the marauders aren't such bad guys after all.

Petunia ran off, and I no she won't tell mum or dad, because she will be to scared that the boys will seek her out and curse her! Perfect!

"Thanks guys, that really meant a lot" I say giving them a thankful smile and a hug before following petunia back to my seat. But before I left I heard somebody (presumably Potter) whisper "She touched me!"

I chuckled lightly then sauntered off. Im not really sure why mum wanted me back so soon since lunch isn't for quite a while yet.

When I arrived back at my seat I decided I would watch a movie to pass the time until lunch a bit faster. There weren't many interesting ones showing so I settled for 'grease' time flew and it was at long last lunchtime, that meant there were only 4 more hours on this wretched contraption, only four more hours until I could take a nice long shower and be safely the ground!

I ate my lunch slowly hoping that way the time would go faster, as whilst you are actually doing something time always expires quicker. When I had finished my sandwich I checked my watch to see how time had flown, well the answer is, not very much. In fact it only took me ten minutes to devour my food, Im such a pig!

I decided I should depend a bit of time with mum, as the whole plane trip I had been with the marauders (weird), so I explained to her all about the hotel we were going to and how the marauders would be there. She suggested I spend some time with them, which I was going to do anyway, only to get Sunny and Remus together otherwise I can't stand them still, I promise!

Well our talk lasted quite a long time as there was a lot to talk about; I inform her about my plans for Remus and Sunny to, she just told me to be careful and asked me whether I had finished my book yet. I told her no but wondered why that had anything to do with it! But ohwell my mum is cooky like that sometimes so all is ok. After our talk, there was only about 2 hours left so I decided to stay in my seat and ride it out. After all I would be in Australia soon!

Time passed quickly and before I knew it the captain's voice was ringing out through the speaker informing us that we would be landing shortly at Maroochydore airport and to buckle up as we might be experiencing some turbulence on the way down.

I did what he said instantly, as landing has always been my least favourite part about flying. And my ears always really hurt from all the pressure. Time to get out my gum I thought. Chewing on things always helps. Oh I can feel my ears blocking up, time to start chewing. Next to me mum is sitting with an amused expression on her face watching me nearly hyperventilating and chewing vigorously must be a pretty funny sight.

I wonder how the marauders are coping with this; after all it is there first flight ever. Ohwell, they will survive!

Wahoo, we have landed safely and my ears are ok again! I can actually here my mum talking to me and my own voice responding with a "Yes Im fine" and I will be even better once I am off this silly aircraft. I stand up and start unloading my bag from the compartment above my head and wait patiently in the line of people getting off the plane. Ok so maybe not so patiently but I am still waiting in the line nonetheless.

I can almost see the door where the flight attendants are wishing there customers a safe holiday and hoping they enjoyed there trip. I think most of them are hoping for a tip also with there large fake smiles and corny compliments. Anyway I must stop rambling on about flight attendants and get off this darn plane!

* * *

**A/N Thank you for reading, now all you have to do is review! Lol! Give me some good ideas for what they could do in Australia if you wish! Im always open to ideas!**

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit fillerish and not very good, but I just desperately wanted them to get to Australia! So now I am happy! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter: ****Anna A Potter****, SeZ The Mistress of Darkness, ****Fergalicious****Midnight Filly****, candio08 and anonymous person! You all rock!**

**Oh and one question, I want a song that the marauders could maybe do karaoke to, if anyone knows a good one it would be greatly appreciated if you could tell me the name of it and the band that sings it in your review!**

**Mad Over Mooney xoxo **


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Harry Potter Universe, though I wish I did! (Sorry, my disclaimers are never very original)**

_Last chapter:_

_I can almost see the door where the flight attendants are wishing there customers a safe holiday and hoping they enjoyed there trip. I think most of them are hoping for a tip also with there large fake smiles and corny compliments. Anyway I must stop rambling on about flight attendants and get off this darn plane!_

We have just arrived at the plot were the 'Magic Pony' is supposed to be, but it is nowhere to be seen. I should really check with mum that we have come to the exact place it says on our reservation confirmation letter. "Mum can I see the docket for a second please?" Mum hands over the letter and I scan for directions. It says:

_Dear Evans family,_

_We are writing to confirm the reservation of 2 double rooms at the Magic Pony hotel on the 1stt of august. We reside at, 148 The Esplanade, Mooloolaba, 4557, Australia. _

I look up and in front of me is number 147 an exclusive looking coffee shop and number 149 a surf wear store by the name of "City beach" but nowhere to be seen was number 148, it was like it had been wiped off the face of the earth or something. But then a smaller piece of text down the bottom caught my eye:

_A concealment charm has been placed on this building, to make it visible you must say the words "atccat bulla lika", enjoy your stay!_

I murmur the charm under my breath and abruptly the 'Coffee Club' and the surf shop commence being pressed aside as a large château squeezes its way upwards. Atop the building was a large purple flag with a blue roan mare displayed. I start to walk towards it, intrigued by the vastness of something that just appeared from the ground, when I hear a puzzled call from behind me. "Lily honey, where are you going?"

I completely forgot that my family couldn't see the hotel too and was about to leave them there alone, I tell them the charm to say but there is a little disorder, Tuna is refusing to speak, in her words "Freak magic tricks" and is demanding we transfer to a normal muggle hotel. If only she could see it like me. She would leave something like this. That's the thing about Petunia, she likes being normal and hates the way I am, but would be way to materialistic to care when she saw the mansion before me.

Eventually when mum threatens to confiscate her spending money she cooperates and we enter the hotel. Inside the building is just breathtaking. The design is beautiful and elegant with chandeliers and muggle artist's paintings, wow I think that is Vincent van Gogh's "Starry Night" shouldn't that be in a museum somewhere? Splendid! There is a Grand piano in the corner surrounded by posh looking furniture. I could tell it was extremely pricey here but that's ok I don't have to pay for it, and my dad likes to throw his money around anyway.

Once upstairs mum explained that Petunia and I would be sharing one room and dad and her the other one. They were right next to each other if we had any problems. Petunia didn't seem so happy about this saying not only did she have to be locked up in a room with me (believe me I'm not happy about it either) but she got no freedom either being right next to parents. I don't really care though, it's not like we going to have raging parties or anything!

They gave Petunia the keys to the door as she was the eldest but made her promise on her allowance not to lock me in _or_ out. When inside the room I dibbed the bed next to the window and started unpacking my things into the large wardrobe that Tuna and I had to share. But before I could use the hangers and hang all my clothes up Tuna shoved me out the way and took up all the space herself, so I was left with the draws at the bottom instead. I don't really mind though.

I found that there was a little fire place with no chimney, so I guess that was just for floo fires not regular ones otherwise the room would be filled with smoke, I also found a few more magical objects like in the mini bar, instead of beer and such, there was fire whiskey and butterbeer, instead of the usual radio they only had the wizarding wireless and there was a Quidditch closet holding two brooms and the required balls in-case we wanted to play Quidditch but didn't own our own equipment. Perhaps the boys, Sunny and I could have a game later.

After about half an hour of unpacking and just settling in I heard a knock at the door, Petunia went and answered it and soon called out to me. "Lily, you're cough friends are here" I wondered for a moment why she was being so polite and not insulting them but then I remembered the encounter on the plane and silently laughed, good old Marauders! So I shuffled to the door and relieved Tuna who had been standing there with a large fake smile on her face quivering like she was in the presence of monsters.

"Hey Lil's" said Remus "we're going down the beach, you want to come?" James, Sirius, Sunny and Mike who were all standing behind him in their swimwear gave me puppy dog looks.

"Yeah sure" I said "Let me just change" Sunny let out a whoop of joy, I guess she didn't want to be left alone in the bizarre company of The Marauders and her brother.

I went back inside to where my swimmers were, quickly pulled them on in the bathroom, grabbed a towel, sunscreen and flip flops **(Thongs)** and rushed next door to Mum and Dad to tell them were I was going. Once back to The Marauders and CO, we all headed down to the beach together.

On the way down Sunny and I discussed a major tanning session and some hard core body surfing, the boys had boards but we didn't (I didn't know The Marauders could surf!). Sunny also told me that she loved my swimsuit; I must admit I did to! I had bought it just before leaving England. It was a sunny yellow one piece that had a criss-crossed strappy back.

Once on the sand we covered our selves in sun tan lotion and laid out our towels. The beach was pretty full but not crowed. Most of the inhabitants were teenagers most of whom were peroxide blonde girls reading WHO magazine and flirting with surfie boys. I mean, Sunny and I planned on tanning but we also planned on getting wet these girl looked like they wouldn't even touch the water because it would make there hair go all yucky.

We checked out the waves and realised there were some people in there too, and were happy to notice that there were some females in the water, which meant Sunny and I could make some friends who weren't complete bimbo freaks. Just when we were about to enter the water I felt a strong arm pull me back and noticed Sunny had, had the same done to her. We turned around to see Sirius, James and Remus beaming at us. They wanted something. Mike looked a bit confused standing behind them appearing a bit lost.

"Girrrrrrrls" started Sirius.

"Me and the boys were wondering if you could teach us to surf, we brought boards and everything" finished James.

"The boys and I" corrected Remus

"Well, if you really have to be first Remus then yes ok" said Sirius sighing.

"No, I meant… oh don't worry" Remus mumbled.

I have only ever surfed once in my life time and here are three boys before me asking me to teach them how to surf. I only know the basic principles myself, I can't teach them! I walked about a metre away and motioned for Sunny to follow. We stood huddled talking about our options. Luckily Sunny had years of practise being a seaside hotel owners granddaughter. And also Mike was there and he was able to surf as well so he could help! Glorious I got to see him work his stuff! Even though Im a bit caught up in my Matchmaking I can still appreciate that Mike is one spiffingly attractive guy and I was going to be in heaven watching him surf.

When we returned I came to the conclusion that we must have the weirdest students to walk the planet. They are proving my point right now. Remus is frantically covering his pale skin in sunscreen making himself even whiter (he's a little paranoid don't ya think?), Sirius is chatting up a group of girls and James is practising weird poses on the surf board, I think he might have forgotten we are in public.

I should probably go gather them up, Sunny went to Remus (AWWWW) Mike went to James so that left me to go to Sirius, _great!_

"Sirius, you ready to learn to surf?" I said walking up to him as he was telling these girls about his Imaginary 'World Title' in surfing.

"What?" said one of the girls, this one with silky blonde hair to her shoulders.

'What she means is, she is ready to learn from me!" said Sirius flashing them a grin.

"Oh ok" said another girl.

"Lily, meet these hot aussie babes!" Sirius said changing the subject. I know if someone I had just met had said that to me I would have thought him a perv and walked away completely and utterly disgusted. But these girls seemed to take it as a compliment and giggled away, batting there eyelashes. Except three of them, they just rolled there eyes gave each other a look and headed off into the water.

Only one of the girls (one with shoulder length brown hair and hazel/green eyes) could take her eyes off Sirius long enough to call out "Hey, Carla, Jordan, Mel, where you going?" The other three didn't even look back at the girl and jumped into the water.

I finally managed, after listening to a few of Sirius's boasts to the girls, to pry him away from them and back to the others.

"What took you?" asked Mike "We have already waxed the boards and everything"

Sirius didn't even look a _little_ but guilty, infact he was still winking and waving to the girls over his shoulder. As he obviously wasn't going to reply I did instead. "Sirius wouldn't stop flirting with a group of girls"

After Sirius heard his name and girls he finally spoke. "Yeah! I got 4 phone numbers, Frances, Katie, Sophie and Lizzie! And we arranged to meet later at their local shopping mall 'The Sunshine Plaza' you guys want to come?"

James ran over to him and gave him a high five and patted him on the back. Saying that he would love to and somehow managed to con me into going as well, oh well maybe I will get some time to get to know Mike a bit better.

James and Sirius were doing a really weird victory dance and handshake which involved them colliding Cabooses! Sometimes I really don't know why I even talk to these boys, oh wait I usually don't!

I decided to change the subject, "So, who is ready to hit the surf?" I asked.

We all ran down to the water Mike and Sunny calling out instructions. We had hardly started but I just new this was going to be a DISASTER, And I knew for sure Sirius wasn't going to live up to his 'World Title'. He and James were trying to stand up straight away not even bothering to paddle out. They were getting frustrated that when the waves crashed down onto the sand it wasn't picking up the board and carrying them away. They have a lot to learn, something tells me this is going to be a looooooong day.

**A/N sorry it took me soooooo long to update, schools back and I have been really busy. My updates wont be as frequent any more, but don't worry I am NOT abandoning this story. School is just up to my neck at the moment and I this year is really important to me (Just like all the others) Lol!**

**PLEASE if you have ANY Ideas, even if you think they are lame can you please put them in your review, and also I welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, there is always room for improvement. **

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers: ****SeZ The Mistress of Heat****Midnight Filly****Grey Mustang****not a journalist-just me****Moonlight Honeysuckle**** you guys rock and you are where all my inspiration comes from, along with reviewers who have review previous chapters. **

**Peace and Love**

**Mad Over Mooney xoxo**


	8. Chapter Seven

_Last chapter:_

_We all ran down to the water Mike and Sunny calling out instructions. We had hardly started but I just new this was going to be a DISASTER, And I knew for sure Sirius wasn't going to live up to his 'World Title'. He and James were trying to stand up straight away not even bothering to paddle out. They were getting frustrated that when the waves crashed down onto the sand it wasn't picking up the board and carrying them away. They have a lot to learn, something tells me this is going to be a looooooong day._

"James, Sirius, pick up you boards hold them to your side and walk over to where I am" called Sunny who was about waist deep into the water.

The boys fell over a few times and where constantly hitting each other with the boards but eventually made there way to the spot where Mike, Remus, Sunny and I were waiting for them. "Finally" said Mike "Took you long enough"

James glared at him but then turned to Sunny and I with a cheerful face. "What now?" he said.

"Okay we are going to start with the basics; first of all we are just going to ride into shore on our stomachs, no standing yet, Savvy?" I said, Sunny, Mike and I had agreed I would teach the basics and they would teach the more complicated stuff. As they had more experience than me.

"Yes maam" said The Marauders saluting me.

I told them to wait for a wave they thought suitable for there board, one they thought would be able to pick them up and carry them. Then push the board towards shore just as the wave was about to break to white-water and pull them selves onto it at the same time. Remus was the first to catch one and got to shore perfectly. But James and Sirius were getting to egoistical with the group of girls waving to them and seeing Remus do it first time didn't help either.

They both assumed it was easy peasy lemon squeezy and didn't use any of the techniques I had told them, and both ended up going straight under water as a result of laying to close to the nose. The stood up again spouting water out their mouths and wiping their floppy hair out of their faces. Putting a hand up to the girls signalling they were ok. The three in the water began to smirk and laugh out loud but the 4 on the beach were all giggling still and batting there eyelashes STILL.

When they returned I glared at them and scolded them for not listening pretending to be extremely angry when actually finding it very amusing. They cowered under my glare and begged for forgiveness saying they would listen next time. I eased up on them and gave them another go. This time they forgot to paddle so when the water cam up behind them it just pushed them off the boards.

After a million more turns and it was nearing dark they finally got it down pact and were able to glide into shore smoothly, but when they did, the girls were long gone and they had no one to brag to. When they found out the time they discovered they had 10 minutes to get to The Sunshine Plaza to meet the girls. So Sirius, James and Remus rushed off up the banks and back to the hotel to get changed and leave shouting thanks on the way. They also offered for Sunny, Mike and I to go too but we were all too tired to do anything, who knew shouting instructions and demonstrating a little could be so exhausting, but The Marauders always made everything harder than it was.

So we walked slowly back up to the hotel and promised each other we would meet in the dining hall before dinner so we could sit near each other, and my Family could meet Myrtle.

When I got back to the room Petunia was sitting there drawing. Wow I hadn't seen her draw in ages, when we were little before we found out I was a witch Petunia used to make me sit for her whilst she sketched me. But when I started at Hogwarts everything changed and Tuna stopped drawing, she was more into Boys and Shopping and fitting in with everyone else. She had no time for her 'Freak' sister anymore. Which I grew used to.

Before I could ask her about it she answered me, like she had read my brain. "Im bored; there is no normal stuff here just freak stuff"

"Oh" I say, not sure how Im supposed to react to that really. "I'll sit for you if you want" she may be an awful sister, but I feel sorry for her sometimes, I know what its like to be surrounded by things you have no idea of, it was like my first few weeks and Hogwarts. I was terrified. She must have been bored all day, kind of like I am when Im at home and all my muggle friends are busy, I have nothing to do as I can't use magic.

"Thanks, come sit" she said patting her bed. This was the most civil my sister had ever acted towards me since I got my letter. It felt kind of….nice I guess.

I went over to her bed and sat stock still whilst she placed her pencil to her paper thinking about her subject. Then she started drawing like crazy, the only sound in the room was the sharp scratches of the lead against the smooth paper. Then she stopped and added small things every now and then, until she stopped completely.

After a moment of observation she spun it around so I could see it. There was a perfect picture of me, every last detail was there. How my hair was crispy and windswept from the beach and how my eyes were a little red from the salt water. How my lips were dry from the salt in the air. Everything. I smiled at her and told her how well she did. She just nodded and walked away into the bathroom probably to get ready for dinner, placing the sketch in my hands. On the bottom of the paper was a message.

_Keep it, Petunia xo_

I felt a few stray tears fall down my face, as I thought about how that will probably be the last ever friendly moment between my sister and I. and how much I missed the day when we were little and we used to play together. But I had to stay strong. I had friends at Hogwarts now. They were like my sisters: Allie and Taylor. And that's what I thought about all the while is was getting ready for dinner.

I wore simple, jeans and tee shirt with a sleeveless jacket to dinner. No make-up I couldn't be bothered. I asked my parents to sit near Sunny and Mike on the way down but when we arrived I saw they and Myrtle were sitting far away with a load of important people and couldn't sit with us. Sunny mouthed "Sorry" before turning back and politely smiling at something someone had said.

So we sat on a four seater table right by the buffet. I piled Food onto my plate; I was starving from a day at the beach. We ate in pretty much silence with every now and then Mum trying to break the ice by asking how are days were and did we have any plans for tomorrow. I know she was trying to start conversations but I didn't feel like talking so I answered with one or two words and left it at that hoping she would get the point, eventually she did.

After dinner we all headed up to bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow; it had been a laborious day.

I woke the next morning by a bucket of water being poured over my head and two sets of Hazel eyes peering into my face. "Do you think she is awake yet" came a not so soft whisper.

"I don't know" came another.

"Oh no Potter, I defiantly seep with my eyes open" I said sarcastically.

"Oh ok" was his reply, thick idiot.

"Like a snake!" exclaimed Sirius "Wait a minute, your not a Slytherin in disguise are you?"

"I was being sarcastic you idiots, now what's with the whole water thing hey?" I said, rather calm I must say so myself for a person who had just had freezing water poured all over them.

"We are going to the beach again. Sunny says we might even be able to stand up today!" Exclaimed Remus.

Hmmmm, did she? Well for some reason I don't think they will be very successful. Mainly because they took so long to do something simple yesterday but, hey I could always be wrong. "Ok give me a few minutes to wake up and get dressed then I will be with you. Meet me down in the lobby." I say.

They nodded and as they left the room I heard one of the say "I told you she wasn't awake yet!"

I chuckled softly. And clambered out of bed.

I rushed over to the bathroom and pulled my hair into a ponytail and put on my swimsuit. I left a note next to Petunia's bed telling her where I had gone. And also leaving her a pamphlet I had found downstairs in the lobby about a spa that was here in the hotel. Maybe that will give her something to do during the day.

I rushed downstairs with my towel and Flip flops and felt a rush of dejavu. After all I was doing pretty much the same thing as yesterday; the only difference was it was still slightly dark. I inwardly cursed The Marauders in my head for waking me so early. Then I heard Sirius's Annoying voice fill my head "The early bird catches the worm" he announced happily. Err I can't even escape them in my own head.

When I arrive every one was standing there waiting for me. Sunny and Mike didn't even look in the slightest tired. I guess they are used to getting up early, but I mean, they look like they have slept in not slept less. Gosh Mike looks gorgeous without a shirt on. No Lily you must concentrate on surfing not his body ok, SURFING!

"Sleepy head, we wondered where you had gotten off to, come on lets go" cried Sunny slinging an arm around my shoulder and sort off pushing towards were James stood. What is she doing? Traitor, she is trying to get me to like James I can tell. "I don't like James" I hissed into her ear "So stop it" then I remembered what this was all about. Yesterday when we had been out in the surf I had sighed dreamily looking at mike, Sunny had seen me and I had covered up lying that It was an annoyed sigh but she assumed is was sighing lovingly about James. Now she is trying to get us together! No way José!

She looked at me confused then whispered back "What about yesterday?"

"I already told you..." I started but she cut me off.

"If you think I going to believe that, then you must think me extremely stupid, spill!"

"Ok fine, I…well…I….like Mike" I stutter.

And what does she do? Burst out laughing! The cheek of her! "Ha! Good one Lil's" she says.

I give her a look that says 'I'm not joking' and she sobers up immediately. "Oh, you're serious." she says

I nod. She gives me an encouraging look and says "well then we shall just have to open my stupid brother's eyes and get you the two of you on a date"

'What? you don't mind?" I say.

"Course not! You're my friend why would I care?"

"Thanks" I say and we run down onto the beach ready for yet another day of full-on surfing!

**A/N Sorry if some of the surfing things are a bit wrong, I don't actually know how to surf myself so I had a little help from the internet! Lol! I hope I did it justice. I hope you liked this chapter! And if any of you are real surfer's maybe you could give me some tips for the next chapter.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers: ****Midnight Filly****Anna A Potter****Grey Mustang****not a journalist-just me****candio08****xkimchee**** and one who reviewed earlier chapters this update: Myrtle the Tyrtle, artemisdevotee, Elly. You guys all rock and have given me excellent advice!**

**Okay after this chapter I will go back and edit all my other chapters before continuing on with the story because I want to make it as enjoyable as possible for new readers. **

**Peace and Love**

**Mad Over Mooney xoxo**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight: Rewritten Completely!**

**Ok I have been away for about a month and a half or so, I have been on lent and as I am sooooo addicted to fanfic (Lol) I decided I wouldn't go on it until Easter for lent. I know sinful isn't it! Lol, but I am back with my chapter 8 completely revised and ready for you to read because I just didn't like the way my story was going before I am sorry if you did but I feel you will like this chapter much more anyway. Because I have been away for so long, this chapter is longer than all the rest. I have started writing the next chapter as well! So that's good news.**

**After the words Next day in this chapter it isn't Lily's POV it is the narrator's point of view. Then it will switch back to Lily's point of view when the words Lily's POV sorry for any confusion.**

_Last chapter_

_I nod. She gives me an encouraging look and says "well then we shall just have to open my stupid brother's eyes and get you the two of you on a date"_

'_What? You don't mind?" I say._

"_Course not! You're my friend why would I care?" _

"_Thanks" I say and we run down onto the beach ready for yet another day of full-on surfing!

* * *

_

Sunny and I lay on our stomachs discussing some fun things to do. Being the only 'girlish and masculine at the same time' guy I know Sirius is laying beside us insisting he didn't come to Australia to go back as pale as he left, plus that girls like tanned boys not pale pasty skinned ones. Whilst he said this he gestured to Remus who in return gave him a rude hand gesture. I must agree with Sirius though, that's probably why I like Mike so much.

We flip over onto our backs and slip on our sunglasses and just relax. I plan to try and get some information out of Sunny about Remus when we aren't surrounded by self obsessed pretty boys (cough Sirius cough). So for now I just lay and soak up the sun going over our surfing session in our head. The boys had improved quite well, but remembering there first lesson that isn't really saying much.

James and Sirius decided they would share a board and come into shore in cliché Hawaii movie styles. And once or twice in the Saturday Night Fever pose. Let's just say that didn't go very well. They soon learned the meaning of getting 'dumped' and not in the sense of a relationship break-up.

Remus did quite well, I must say that Sunny, Mike and I are particularly good teachers (especially Mike, clad in just boardies!)

After a while we got tired and headed up to the hotel for a good nights rest.

**Next day**

The Marauders had had fun with the group of girls they had met the other week. The shopping centre had been fascinating for them so they decided to go again, this time on their own. When they arrived they headed straight to the electrical shop named 'Tandy's'. They got a lot of strange looks, but who could blame the muggles? James and Sirius were yelling out about "the weird things muggles come up with" or asking Remus what certain things do. They asked him because he actually pays attention in muggle studies. Eventually they were asked to leave when James started screaming because an electrical toothbrush went off in his hand. "I thought it was possessed or something" explained a blushing James to Remus.

They walked for a few minutes before coming to a sweet store. Sirius face lit up like a, well, a kid in a sweet store. Remus rushed inside to find some chocolate leaving the boys unattended which wasn't a good idea. Sirius and James grabbed a huge bag and started filling it with all the sweets in sight, Gummy Rings, Gummy bears, Gummy babies, Gummy phones, Gummy sodas, Gummy feet, Gummy balls, Gummy drops, Gummy fruits, everything! And when they came across Fredo Frogs they were delighted, thinking muggles had finally caught on the wizard candy, but were disappointed later on when they found out that the frogs didn't move they just stayed stiff. They boys didn't wait to start eating candy; before they had paid a cent they had eaten at least four packets of gummy stuff and two bars of chocolate.

When it came to pay Remus put his stuff with the others as he had no muggle money with him. But as it turns out neither did the others as they found out when Sirius slapped down a load of galleons on the counter.

The shopkeeper eyed the galleons and laughed thinking it was a joke but when Sirius didn't move and just stood there blinking the shop keeper realised they were serious about it. "You can't use whatever that money is, here. Hand over the real dosh please." Sirius blinked a few more times then pushed the galleons further onto the counter.

Remus smacked his own head then stepped forward "Im sorry we don't have anything else" he said.

The shopkeeper began to look angry "well you're going to need to find some because your friends have already consumed something of my confectionary." He said.

Remus looked extremely worried "Im sorry but…"

"Run!" shouted James grabbing the bags of sweet on the counter, then began sprinting away giggling with Sirius. They were obviously high on sugar. Remus looked once more at the shopkeeper before shrugging and running off after them. All three of them ran to the bathrooms James and Sirius laughing giddily all the way stuffing more sweets in their mouths as they went. When they got in, they ran into a cubical and locked the door behind them, breathing heavily. After they caught their breath they discussed their next move.

"We ruuuun!" exclaimed Sirius still chomping on sweets.

"I think we should come up with something with more tactics, yeah?" said Remus hoping for them to just agree.

"We Ruuuuuuun!" shouted Sirius again.

"Good idea old chap" said James patting him on the back.

"Am I the only sane person here?" muttered Remus, but before he could do anything, James and Sirius burst through the door and ran out the bathroom, so he followed them, muttering to himself all the way.

After a while the security guards where on their trail Probably because all the havoc they had been wreaking they had "Borrowed" from a fancy dress store and James was in a ballerina costume, Sirius was dressed as super man, and Remus was a lamb (pink bow in hair and all). Then they shouted random insults at people in the music store, insulting there music style or for there lousy singing. Then they had fun on the River boats splashing each other sailing under the water falls and eventually falling in.

So now they were running as fast as they could away from the Guards, which was pretty hard with two of them in lyrcra. Remus had given in to the sugary goodness and was no longer being responsible; in fact he was actually being as bad a James and Sirius.

"Run! To the bat mobile, AWAY!" he yelled.

"_Maniacal Laughter_ Mooney is a comic nerd!" screamed James like a mental lunatic.

"HAHAHA comic! That's a funny word" exclaimed Remus.

"Jeeves Loves Pie and so do I!" shouted Sirius.

"You're a poet and you know it" hollered Remus.

"Whatever Mooney man! Hurry up James you, you, POO!" cried Sirius

"Does my bum look big in this?" James had stopped and turned around pointing to hid tutu covered butt.

In that split second the guards caught up and the boys were captured. "Abuse! Abuse!" squealed Sirius as they flung his hand behind his back "He touched my hynie" he whined. The guards marched them to the police beat office in the centre and sat them down for their punishment. They sat in front of a large tattered desk in hard uncomfortable chairs; sitting behind the desk was the chief guard.

James put his hand up "Are you important?" he asked

The guard looked confused, "Well yes"

James look considerably uncomfortable then loudly whispered to Sirius "Does my tutu look ok?" Sirius shook his head gravely.

"Boys" interrupted the chief "You're lucky your friends could pay off your debt" the boys were confused until Lily and Sunny walked through the door.

"You're free to go, but if this ever happens again you're facing a $5000 dollar fine" said the chief.

As soon as they were out the office the boys enveloped Lily and Sunny in a tight hug jumping around in circles thanking them. "Exactly how much sugar have you guys had?" asked Sunny.

"Eleventy Leven plus one" said James trying to sound intellectual in front of Lily but just ended up sounding drunk.

The girls laughed and then turned to each other and tried to think of a way to sober the boys a bit. "We could get them a savoury lunch and water, hopefully that might calm them down a little bit" said Lily. So the girls took them to subway restaurant and bought the boys a chicken salad sub each and a bottle of water. There was a bit of fuss because the boys didn't want anything that didn't contain many sugars. But they eventually got it down their throats and sobered up considerably for it.

"So what have you been doing today then?" asked Remus.

"Apart from saving your guys butts, we went down and got a tan, you like?" James and Remus were just about to answer yes but Sirius butted in.

"You went to get a tan, without _me?_"

Everyone laughed except for Sirius who pouted childishly and stuck out his tongue.

"Well anyway, changing the subject, what do you guys want to do now?" asked Remus.

'Well as were here…"

**Lily's POV**

For the rest of the day we went shopping, first up we headed to the clothe shops and tortured the boys by trying on absolutely everything we had even the slightest interest in (I.E the whole shop) It was payback for their earlier behaviour. Eventually I bought some tee shirts and quarter length shorts and sunny bought a new bikini and sundress. The boys decided they need some new Flip flops because they didn't have any good ones back at the hotel. After that Remus and I dragged the others to the bookstore and bought a few books each (even though I haven't finished my others yet)

James and Sirius were critically bored so we let them choose were to go next. They of course chose Quidditch so I had to remind them we were in a muggle shopping centre so they would have to make do with something non magical, they asked what the muggle equivalent of Quidditch was. I told them muggle boys like cars and motorbikes so off we went to an automobile store. They spent forever looking around amazed that something non magical could be so cool. Just when I was sure I was free to leave Sirius spotter a large black Harley Davidson and started drooling over it. It took all Sunny, Remus and I to pry him away from it, James wouldn't help because he didn't really want to leave either. So he just stood and watched in amusement. Jerk!

Next we stopped at the pet shop, I ran over to the kittens and straight away picked a favourite, a grey tabby with one white paw. It meowed and clawed at the glass. It was just so cute and when it was time to leave the shop I didn't want to go, so I ended up buying it! I named her Grace.

After that we pretty much went straight back to the hotel to get Grace settled in. When we arrived I rushed up to show petunia ands she was fairly happy as she has always wanted a cat, but when I went to show mum and dad they weren't to happy. They lectured me about how I should have asked them before I "wasted" my money on a cat. They said I should take it back because they think I will get sick of it in a week (no way). I wasn't going to do that though, I had already gotten attached to Grace and her to me, it wouldn't be fair on either of us for her to be sent back now.

I decided I would get someone to look after her just until we are back at school, in went to the most trusted out of the marauders, Remus. He shook his head wildly when he saw her and said "Sorry no can do Lily I hate cats, especially …. Well I hate them," which was quite weird but I guess he has reasons.

So instead I went and asked James (not that I really wanted to, he would probably use her in pranks, but tats not as bad as what Sirius would do so James it was) but oddly when I went to ask James Sirius popped up and tried to convince James that Grace was evil, even more weird, Grace was actually hissing at him. James looked as if this was dreadfully routine and just ignored him and told me he would look after Grace as long as I needed. This was really quite nice of him. As I left I flung my arms around him in a hug and said thanks and as I turned to leave I heard "she touched me" and a large thump as he fell to the floor.

When I got back to the room I had to explain to Petunia what had happened and she went back to her normal bitchy self. I ignored her and ate dinner in peace thinking the day through we had had when Mike came over and invited me to come for a swim with him after dinner. I accepted immediately and rushed upstairs to get changed. 10 minutes later I was in the lobby walking side by side with mike to the pool area. It was quite awkward as neither of us were saying anything.

The water was brilliant and refreshing; the Moon was large in the sky and Mike look dashing with the moonlight reflecting off his face.

I was floating on my back pondering whether this meant that Mike liked me more that a friend when I felt a pair of arms encircle around my waist and hug me close. I was quite shocked but otherwise pleased. We stayed like that for a while before I declared a splashing contest. He looked amused and then said "you're on"

I got out of the pool to prepare, I stretched and got warmed up. When I jumped in I thought I made a rather hefty splash and shouted out for him to beat it. He just smirked at me and jumped in. His splash made mine look pathetic, but it was only due to a large amount of experience and practise.

We swam around for a little longer then decided to call it a night and head back to our rooms. When we got to my door I stood gawkily and hesitantly told him I had had a wonderful evening. To my astonishment he leaned down a kissed my cheek and said we should do it again some time soon. And just walked off down the hall calmly, I watched him until he disappeared round the corner then jumped up and down like a little school girl.

I walked inside and freaked out yelling "he kissed me he kissed me!" a pillow came hurtling my way so my guess is I woke up Tuna. "Sorry Petunia" I whispered and climbed into bed thinking about the day I had just had. My mind was a-race and I really couldn't get to sleep so I got out of bed and had a warm relaxing shower to wash my thoughts away until tomorrow when I was allowed to get excited and tell sunny every detail of what happened.

I didn't wash my hair or anything, no that took to much effort I just let the water rush over my head. When I stepped out i was completely relaxed and was able to fall asleep right away. Well, just after playing the kiss over once more in my head that is.

* * *

**A/n Thank you for reading and Thank you to all my reviewers they are greatly appreciated. ****Anna A Potter****SeZ The Mistress of Heat****Midnight Filly**** Cinderfoot ****candio08****Grey Mustang**** you guys rock!**

**Happy Easter Everybody! I hope you get lots of choc!**

**Mad Over Mooney xoxo **


	10. Chapter Nine

_Last Chapter_

_I didn't wash my hair or anything, no that took to much effort I just let the water rush over my head. When I stepped out I was completely relaxed and was able to fall asleep right away. Well, just after playing the kiss over once more in my head that is_

**LILY**

The next morning was like a scene from a freaky muggle teenage girl movie. I went and woke up sunny early and told her all about last night. We shrieked and squealed in excitement, waking up most of the hotel, including mike himself. He looked so adorable I nearly fainted; he was wearing blue pyjama pants and no top! His hair was stuck up on one side where he had been laying on it and his eyes were all tired. I smiled shyly and said good morning. He gestured me over and gave me a warm hug, and it was to my shock when he whispered in my ear that we had a reservation at Augellos for 1 o'clock and to meet him in the lobby at 12.30. he then walked back into his room and I heard a bang as he collapsed onto his bed again. I looked at Sunny and we bother squealed again, I heard a laugh come from mikes direction and a call "go on, go get ready"

We spent most of the morning choosing what I was going to wear, we went through all my clothes until Sunny found my strapless dress, it was cream and black patterned with a small bow at the back.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, leaping over my clothes pile on the floor, 'Classy but casual, it will look fab with some black flats and a touch of mascara"

She threw everything at me, to try on. I pulled on the dress and shoes, but before I could put on the mascara she snatched it back from me, "makeup last, let me do your hair" she pulled me over ton a stool and sat me down. She tried many styles, but eventually decided on lose curls and a simple black headband.

I checked the clock, it was 12.20! We took much longer than I had expected. I rushed out the door and towards the lobby, where Sirius was wearing a blonde wig, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights, I gave him a look but ignored him. (It was Sirius after all)

**THE BOYS**

"James, bad news Lily saw the wig, we have to change it" said Sirius.

"What! Did she see the dress as well? We don't have time to change everything!" said the voice of James, but from the body of a girl wearing a short black cocktail dress, wearing red stilettos and long brown hair. He was applying lip gloss.

"Nope, just the wig, were safe." replied Sirius.

"Okay cool, just charm it so it's a different colour and get ready, how long ago did she leave?" asked James, now applying foundation, mascara and eye liner.

"Only a few minutes ago, if we rush we can catch up"

Sirius then pulled out the wig, charmed it black stuck it on his head, started squeezing on a red dress with sequins all over the hem. He wore black stilettos and plenty of foundation.

"Don't I look Hot!" exclaimed Sirius looking at himself in the mirror "I think I would defiantly date myself"

"Hmm yeah" said James. "Something's missing though we need a little extra something, the final touch"

"The final touch, I know just the thing!" shouted Sirius stuffing tissue paper down the dress, to create fake boobs, just as he was doing this Remus walked in.

"Jesus, Mary, Joseph and Camel, what is going on?" He cried looking at both the boys now stuffing all the tissues they could find down there shirts.

"Its sooo what it looks like" aid Sirius winking at Remus.

"Let me explain" said James.

**EARLIER**

"What!"

"Lily and Mike are going on a date"

"We have to stop them, we have to….."

"Sabotage!"

"Perfect"

This defiantly wasn't the first time this had happened. There was:

William Mathews: Chased by ghosts (Sirius and James + Invisibility Cloak)

Paul Andre: Multiple Hives hexes, Lily wouldn't go near him for months, by the time he was healed, she was over him.

Tom Neybn: He got really close, but then James put a blabbering spell on him, he spilled that he was cheating on her. They ended quickly

So on and so forth.

Sirius was overjoyed "Wahoo, this is gonna be fun!" he yelled "I have just the plan" he came running out of his wardrobe holding a blonde wig.

**THE BOYS**

"Ok, well that explains a lot, but however much begging you do, I am not in on this one, I happen to be happy for Lily, she deserves to find someone." Said Remus

"Meh, that's ok, we have everything under control" said James with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's good then….so…..can I please do something"

"I knew we could convince you, welcome aboard my friend, to the Ya Ya Sisterhood!" exclaimed Sirius

"Ya Ya" shouted James

Remus rolled his eyes and found a dress.

**LATER ON**

"Guys, we need to make sure we get a table near Lily, otherwise we won't be able to do or hear anything"

"What about that one over there?"

"Which one?"

"The one by the palm tree"

"Which palm tree?"

"Urggggh, follow me."

The three 'girls' walked over to the table behind Lily's with great difficulty because of the stilettos they were wearing, well Remus and James did, James didn't seem to have any trouble at all. Something in the back of Sirius's mind told him that James may have done this before.

They took a seat and started listening to what Lily and Mike where saying, which incidentally was nothing. They looked quite clammy and nervous, which bugged James because he knew if he had been on the date with Lily he would have used his time wisely instead of wasting it being nervous. But it was good for him in another way, his job was half done, this date wasn't going to be hard to sabotage at all.

Mike finally started to say something.

"Sooooo, what's your favourite colour?" he asked.

James gave out a burst of laughter at the stupendously stupid question, which got him evil looks from mike and weird looks from everyone else in the restaurant. He had to cover up by saying meekly that Remus had said something hilarious, but he of course called him 'Gloria', Which Remus then glared at him for.

"Gloria, why am I Gloria?" he whispered in an irritated voice.

"It's the first thing that popped into my head, now get over it I can't here what Lily's saying" he replied.

"Humph whatever but if Im Gloria then you're…" started 'Gloria'

"Melissa, conversation over, now shut up" Said James, ignoring 'Gloria's' annoyed expression that he got a good name.

Lily had then replied that her favourite colour was in fact purple. James decided that their conversation was becoming much too personal for his liking and decided to start his plan. He winked at Sirius, this being the signal. Sirius stood up and walked directly over to Lily and Mike's table and started talking to them about random stuff as a decoy whilst 'Gloria' and 'Melissa' carried out the prank.

"So what are your names, mine is Stacey…I just love Australia don't you...What's your fave nail varnish colour Hun? Mines pink of course giggle" waffled on Sirius.

'Gloria' quietly got out his wand and held it under the table, after being instructed by 'Melissa' he said a complicated itching charm that started out mild and slowly built up to strong within 30 minutes and shot it at Mike. 'Melissa' then slowly walked up behind Mike whilst neither Him or Lily where watching because of 'Stacey's' blubbering's, and slipped into Mikes drink a potion that made the drinker every now and then burst out in random insults about the person they are talking to.

The after measure was chaotic, 'Stacey' had returned to her seat with the other two, and they just sat and watched the show. Mike started itching constantly causing Lily to be put of her food and thoroughly grossed out, then he started criticizing her about anything and everything. He told her: Her hair was the colour of carrots left until they were gone off, her teeth were disgusting and brown, he eyes were the colour of puke and her dress sense was that of a hippo.

By the end of this she was offended beyond belief and ran out of the restaurant with mike till calling insults after her. "You might want to try a better foundation next time, hey!" was his last comment before she was out of sight.

"Well that was successful! Ka-ching!" said 'Melissa" before running out the restaurant to get changed and too see how Lily was.

**LILY**

"I didn't know that Mike could be such a jerk, I mean he seemed so sweet before, I can't believe he said all those things to me, and the scratching, that was disgusting it was like he was trying to remove all the skin off his body!" Said Lily to Sunny, after the explanation of her catastrophic date.

"That doesn't sound like mike at all, wow I'm so sorry lily, I was the one that pushed you guys went out."

"No, it wasn't your fault, I thought he was a fabulous guy, I just can't believe I was so wrong about him, sorry I know he is your brother but, yuck!"

"That's ok, you can bet he is going to get a long talking to when he get back, let me tell you." Said Sunny. "Well I better leave to rest, see you later"

"Okay see you later" said Lily.

She then stayed in her room for the rest of the day skipped dinner and went straight to bed.

**NEXT DAY**

I woke up the next morning to ice cold water pouring over my head and body, great start to a new day. The cause of this annoyance? The Marauders, who else? They were at the foot of my bed eat holding a bucket (which I presume the water came from) sniggering softly. Oh good for them, they were dry and fully dressed. I was soaking wet and I was in my pyjamas. Oh I was angry. I stood up, my soaked elephant print pyjamas cling to my skin. I cringed as I saw both Sirius and James avert there eyes to my chest. That just made me even angrier. I stormed over to my wardrobe and grabbed a dressing gown.

"Was there something you wanted?" I asked with my teeth clenched, shooting them an evil mega death glare. The boys seem unfazed (Note to self: Work on evil mega death glare.) I swear I even saw James's mouth twitch into a smile slightly. This was not funny, Im just a soaking wet girl in pink elephant print pyjamas and bed hair, what's there to laugh at? Hmm they seem to have something to say for themselves.

"Well, Lily bean dearest, we were heading down to the stables today and were wondering if…"

Before Sirius could even finish his sentence I rushed off into my wardrobe and grabbed some jeans and a tee shirt, shoved my hair into a sloppy ponytail and ran out grabbing Remus's and James's hand pulling them out the door. My skin tingles; I guess that's my allergies coming back. Dammit. I lead us down to the lobby and realise I have let go of Remus's hand but not James's. I drop his hand like a hot spud and turn to Remus to ask him where the stables were.

"Its just a bit further, we go out towards the pool then the signs will lead us." I chuckle it sounds like a corny alien-filled fantasy movie.

When we approach the stables I see Sunny and Mike sitting on a fence both looking in opposite directions, oh no I hope I haven't caused a fight between them. Something tells me this is going to be a loooonnnnnng horse riding session.

_**Sorry it took so long to update, school has be chaotic and I have been completely absorbed in assignments, exams and homework! But the chapters here now so hopefully you guys aren't angry! I hope you like this chapter, I'm not really sure it is up to my usual standard, but I have been verrrrrry busy.**_

_**Hopefully because the holidays are in a few weeks I will be able to update a whole lot more often! Yay! But until then, update will be infrequent. **_

_**Thanks to all who read and reviewed my last chapter you guys completely and utterly Rock! **_

_**Okay well that's about it.**_

_**Mad Over Mooney. xoxo**_


End file.
